The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party
Herbert crashes his own birthday party after getting a makeover at the Blue Mountain. The animals do not recognize him until he finds out what he's missing. Summary Main Zoo Today is Lucy's birthday and she is seven-years old. The animals did a celebration for Lucy after mentioning her birthday. Lucy is given a special story, because it's her birthday. Story Herbert is very happy with himself, because it's his birthday today. He brought in some flies to join in the party. All the animals began ignoring Herbert when planning for his birthday party, due to three smelly flies. He asked the flies to go away. He plans to get a makeover far away from the African savannah. The animals are having a birthday party without him. Herbert has a very unusual makeover. He did not know he ended up crashing his own party. The animals don't recognize who Herbert really is. As Herbert is running away, all the animals form an angry mob in order to stop Herbert. Herbert convinces the animals that it is him who is being chased by the mob. The animals still don't recognize who Herbert is. He began asking Nelson to spray water to remove his disguise. The animals say that Herbert is missing something. He began calling the flies and the animals are very happy with him back. The animals are now playing in the mud, like a warthog does. Moral Ending Lucy loves this special story, because it's her birthday today. First Appearances * Herbert's flies (no lines) Gallery Ep 26 2.jpg Ep 26 3.jpg Ep 26 4.jpg Ep 26 5.jpg Ep 26 6.jpg Ep 26 7.jpg Ep 26 8.jpg Ep 26 9.jpg Potato.jpg Ep 26 10.jpg Ep 26 11.jpg Ep 26 12.jpg Ep 26 13.jpg Ep 26 14.jpg Ep 26 15.jpg Ep 26 16.jpg Ep 26 17.jpg Ep 26 18.jpg Ep 26 19.jpg Ep 26 20.jpg Ep 26 21.jpg Ep 26 22.jpg Ep 26 23.jpg Ep 26 24.jpg Ep 26 25.jpg Ep 26 26.jpg Ep 26 27.jpg Ep 26 28.jpg Beautiful Molly.jpg Ep 26 29.jpg Ep 26 30.jpg Ep 26 31.jpg Ep 26 32.jpg Ep 26 33.jpg Ep 26 34.jpg Ep 26 35.jpg Ep 26 36.jpg Ep 26 37.jpg Ep 26 38.jpg Ep 26 39.jpg Ep 26 40.jpg Ep 26 41.jpg Ep 26 42.jpg Ep 26 43.jpg Ep 26 44.jpg Ep 26 45.jpg Ep 26 46.jpg Ep 26 47.jpg Ep 26 48.jpg Ep 26 49.jpg Ep 26 50.jpg Ep 26 51.jpg Ep 26 52.jpg Ep 26 53.jpg Ep 26 54.jpg Ep 26 55.jpg Ep 26 56.jpg Ep 26 57.jpg Ep 26 58.jpg Ep 26 59.jpg Ep 26 60.jpg Ep 26 61.jpg Ep 26 62.jpg Ep 26 63.jpg Ep 26 64.jpg Ep 26 65.jpg Ep 26 66.jpg Ep 26 67.jpg Ep 26 68.jpg Ep 26 69.jpg Ep 26 70.jpg Ep 26 71.jpg Ep 26 72.jpg Ep 26 73.jpg Ep 26 74.jpg Ep 26 75.jpg Ep 26 76.jpg Ep 26 77.jpg Ep 26 78.jpg Ep 26 79.jpg Ep 26 80.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * When Molly is celebrating Herbert's birthday party, her eyelashes disappear. * Before Nelson says "You're not Herbert," Alan disappears. Trivia * This is the Season 1 finale. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story